


Thunder

by desperationandgin



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina has a dislike of thunder, for reasons made of curses. Robin tries to help her associate thunder with something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

When they’d set out for their walk, the sky was growing dark, but the threat of rain still seemed far off as sun peeked around the edges of clouds. It was fine, she’d insisted, and they’d only go around the block once just to get out of the house for fresh air after dinner. With the boys both at Emma’s overnight, it’s things like this, walks hand in hand, that Regina and Robin can enjoy at a slow, leisurely pace. But, as it happens, she’s wrong about the coming storm and halfway home, thunder rumbles. The first loud clap makes her tense, eyes unable to help glancing at the sky, looking for traces of purple or green in the now billowing black clouds, but there are none. It’s purely nature with no hint of magic.

“I can get us home, hang on,” she begins, but a hand on her wrist makes her meet Robin’s gaze.

With a smirk, he keeps walking. “I like the rain. Well, I like the idea of kissing you in the rain.” His eyes move over her face as she registers surprise before a smile settles on her lips. “Pushing wet hair away from your neck, skin damp, needing to be warmed…”

“You’ve thought about this in shocking detail.”

“Oh, very much so. I believe it started after a shower in the forest that caught you by surprise.”

Regina doesn’t have to search far for the memory, it was on the walk back from Rapunzel’s kingdom when the sky opened and dumped rain on them all. After the surprise wore off, she had indeed used magic to get herself back to the castle. “I’m impressed you remember anything about that. I didn’t walk with the rest of the way with you.”

“No, you left us all to fend for ourselves without so much as an umbrella,” Robin counters with a lopsided grin tossed in her direction. His hands go to her hips as they stop just around the corner from the house, and the rain begins to pour while he holds her in place. “This time, you aren’t going anywhere, milady.”

She’s making an attempt to protest, that they live in a world now with perfectly good houses with sound roofs and floors that will actually look dirty if they track in mud, but then his lips are on hers and words escape her. She sinks into the kiss, can’t help it, and her arms wrap around his neck when he pulls her closer. Thunder used to remind her of curses and bad omens and darkness. Now it’s heat and passion and a building crescendo to Robin kissing her deeper, pulling her flush against him as their clothing becomes heavy and dark with rain.

With one more peck to her lips that belies the intensity of the one before, he tugs at her hand and they dash for the house. Regina leads him to the side door, absolutely refusing to track mud through her entranceway and over clean, white marble. Inside the laundry room, she flips on the light, and nothing. “Power’s out,” she murmurs.

“The mayor should probably do something about that,” Robin replies, even as his hands move to her hips again.

“The mayor says people still have about a thousand candles from the Sister High and Mighty annual fundraiser a couple months ago. They’ll be fine.” Her lips find his again but then she shivers, and not from pleasure, but actual cold. “Wait,” she breathes out, the sound of rain outside mixing with the dripping inside. “Here.” Her hands rummage and she finds clean towels, folded but not yet put where they belong and she begins tugging off clothing, shirt dropping to the ground with a wet plop. When his eyes roam over her she can’t help but blush in the dim, gray light, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth. She does the same to him not a minute later, reaching out to let a finger drag down the line of his neck, chasing a bead of rain. And then his mouth is on hers, she’s backing up against the washing machine, and two eager hands cup her breasts over sodden lace.

When his phone rings from where it’s plugged in (uselessly now) on the counter in the kitchen, Regina groans and lets him go reluctantly because they both know by instinct he needs to answer - it’s storming, Roland’s away from home. Quickly, boots are toed off and jeans are shoved down so that Robin won’t defeat the purpose of having come into the house the back way. Regina hears him answer as she undresses the rest of the way as well, listening as he reassures his son that everything is fine, it’s only a bit of a storm that will pass. Naked, she dries her hair before reaching for the first garment she finds, grinning to herself  as she slips on a soft blue button down that still smells like his soap. It’s laundry meant for the cleaners and hasn’t made it quite yet, so it’s soft and worn and perfect. Leaving it unbuttoned, she makes her way to the kitchen as he’s saying his goodbye, fabric falling just to her hips. “Is everything okay?”

“He’s fine, he was just a bit afraid of the…” He trails off when he turns and catches sight of her, blinking quickly, comically. “….Lightning…” His tongue moves over his lips, but he’s frozen in place, unable to make his feet work and move toward her. “That’s my shirt,” he murmurs dumbly.

“Yes, it is. May I borrow it?”

“Well. I suppose it does look better on you than I could have ever hoped it would look on me.” Finally he meets her halfway between the kitchen island and the doorway, pulling her into a slow kiss as his hands curve to her hips under the shirt. He’s only in black boxer briefs, his socks discarded while he was on the phone. He has to pull back, just to look at the way the shirt falls around the roundness of each breast, nipples perfectly hidden. “You should keep this shirt, I’ve decided. It’s rubbish on me.”

Her laughter comes easily, her face lit up by a bright flash of light. The loud boom that seems to shake the house on its foundation makes her tense, eyes closing tightly as she winces and holds onto him tightly.

“Alright?” he asks, kissing her temple and realizing he had no idea she was averse to the noise.

When she takes a deep breath it’s right against his neck, letting it out slowly before speaking again. “I like the rain. Not the thunder,” Regina admits. “When curses are cast, the sound I remember most is the thunder.”

“I’ve only been swept up in one curse, but I do seem to remember a fair amount of noise. It frightens you?” Robin questions gently, his hand rubbing slow circles against her lower back.

“Not the first time,” she replies quickly. “Because I was…reveling in my success. But the second time, losing Henry, having to face it and know I was going back to nothing was…” Her voice trails off before a heavy sigh escapes her lips. “The third time wasn’t any more pleasant.”

“Then we simply need to give you better memories to associate with thunder,” is his suggestion to that, lips trailing down along her jaw in light kisses.

“Are you offering up a plan?” Her lips curve into a smile as her eyes close, nose nuzzling against the scruff along his jaw.

Instead of answering with words, Robin pulls back just enough to tug off his last remaining clothing so that he’s nude, then pulls her back in, kissing along the curve of her breast. When he sees a flash of light outside his lips move to a nipple, giving a firm suck as thunder rumbles. Her gasp spurs him on, makes him move eagerly until she’s panting, and then he turns them both, hands wrapping around her waist so that he can lift her onto the countertop.

Moving to push the shirt off of her shoulders, Regina’s hands are stopped, his fingers wrapping around her wrists as she gives him a questioning glance.

“I very much like you in the shirt. If you don’t mind,” he adds with a dimpled grin.

Laughing quietly, Regina shakes her head and pulls him into a kiss. “I’ll keep it on, then. Just for you.”

For a while, his hands move up and down her sides under the shirt, then down to her hips to glide over smooth skin, always amazed by how soft she is, at how he can make her shiver with a graze of his fingertips at the crease of her thigh or fluttering across her pelvis, a brush against her sex. Every time she jerks or shudders he moves to a different spot until she’s whimpering. But he’s waiting for something specific to happen before his fingers dip into her so for now, he contently licks and sucks at her skin, presses kisses to her chest over her heart, and teases her, tracing patterns on her inner thighs.

When she whines and begins to beg he almost gives in, and when she threatens him with fire he just chuckles. But then he sees what he wants, the lightning outside, and finally moves so that he can find her clit, moving quickly as it gets noisy outside, her moan managing to drown out the thunder. It’s perfect, it’s exactly what he wanted and he slows, fingers dragging through her arousal, spreading and circling before sinking two into her leisurely, in no real rush. “You feel amazing, Regina,” he breathes out, mouth against her neck.

All that she can manage in return is a moan, head falling back against the cabinets as her mouth hangs open. But her hands aren’t idle and they move up and down his back, fingernails lightly digging into his skin as he increases his speed once more, thumb now firmly against her clit, and  _oh_ , she cries out, jerking against him. His fingers have curved inside of her, he’s found that place he loves, that  _she_  loves, and then he’s moving faster. Regina’s fairly certain she’ll never be afraid of another thunderstorm again, but that thought is the last coherent one she’s capable of. She can feel her toes curl, pleasure beginning to bloom in her belly as she rocks into his touch, grinding against his hand without shame. And she’s close to coming, so close that her eyebrows are rising, her moans higher pitched and climbing.

But then, he stops, hand moving away from her so suddenly that she cries out in protest, a frown tugging her lips down. “No…”

When Robin kisses her there’s a chuckle against her mouth, and he makes sure she can feel him, hard and ready, wanting her. The gesture seems to placate as he takes himself in hand and guides himself home. Their moans mingle and for just a moment he doesn’t move; he savors, he silently thanks the home designer for making the counters the height they are, kisses across her chest. He’s only just beginning to move his hips when he hears soft words.

“I love you,” Regina manages, one hand at the back of his neck. She repeats it, the last word lost on a moan as he rolls his hips.

His answer is said on a groan, that he loves her too, that he loves her so damn much. They both try to move slowly, to savor, but it’s futile the moment she tightens around him. “God, _Regina_ …” Robin’s hands move to her back, resting somewhere in the middle as he thrusts into her faster, the sound of their bodies coming together blending with the sounds of the storm that are beginning to fade. His fingers move between them, press to her clit and move sloppily, wrist at an odd angle. It’s worth it, completely worth it as she shouts his name in broken syllables and he watches her face contort in pleasure, mouth hanging open again, skin flushing, visible even in the semi-dark of the kitchen. When she falls over the edge he can’t hold on, her cries, her clenching and jerking against him has him thrusting once, twice more before coming with a groan, eyes slamming shut.

There’s only the sound of heavy panting, his own heartbeat in his ears, and the feel of her hands resting at his hips as his forehead drops to her shoulder. As soon as he can, his lips move across her collarbone, and then he can feel her shaking and he pulls back to look at her. His concern fades when he realizes she’s laughing, a confused but dimpled smile gracing his features.

“You know,” she begins, a short laugh breaking up her sentence. “I think thunder can now be crossed off my ‘this is a terrible sign’ list.”

Robin’s chuckle joins her laughter then, his lips brushing over hers. “I’m more than happy to oblige, m’lady. Anything else we ought to get through together?”

Regina thinks about it, only serious for a moment before smirking. “Give me time. I’m sure I can manage to develop a fear of  our shower. The chaise outside. So many places it might help to create new memories.”

His lips snag hers in a kiss before he pulls back with a smirk. “I’ve no doubt that together, we’ll overcome all of your fears.”

Nuzzling against his nose tenderly, Regina murmurs in return. “Together.”


End file.
